La magie est dans la folie
by kayano50
Summary: Et si la fin ne s'était pas exactement passé comme on nous l'as dit? Et si différentes personnes avaient eu un autre rôle à jouer? Et si nous parlions de ces personnages qui n'avaient pas leurs place dans l'histoire de Rowling, que nous parlions de leurs point de vue de l'après guerre? La guerre fais des ravages dans les esprits les plus fragiles. (death-charactère)
1. Le sauveur d'Héro

**Je vous propose une petite création sortant tout droit de mon imagination. Cette fanfiction s'orchestrera sous forme de plusieurs OS qui se suivront chronologiquement bien entendu. Evidemment l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la fantastique J.K Rowling, ne sortent de ma tête que les personnages en POV... Que dire d'autres? Je ne le sais pas vraiment, ainsi je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Le sauveur d'Héro**

Sans famille, sans amis, sans être réellement cher à mon cœur. Je suis invisible aux yeux de tous. Les professeurs se souviennent de mon existence seulement quand ils rendent les copies, même si parfois j'ai des doutes. Je suis dans la maison de Pouffsoufle, rien de bien intéressant. Je suis invisible, mais je trouve cela bien mieux que d'être connus. Parfois, quand je vois des élèves rechercher l'attention des autres, je me met à penser qu'ils sont étranges de vouloir être « populaire », vouloir qu'on parle d'eux autant en bien qu'en mal.

Quand je vois Harry Potter, sur la Une des journaux, je suis heureux de ne pas être à sa place. Quand je découvre par hasard certaines choses sur sa vie. Je le suis encore plus. Quand, en 7e année il ne reviens pas, je ne voudrais toujours pas l'être. Car si Poudlard est devenus un enfer, j'ose à peine imaginer comment ce doit être pour lui et ses deux amis. Pourchassés par des Mangemorts à travers tout le pays.

Je sais que la bataille se rapproche, je ne suis pas stupide. Alors je m'entraîne plus que je ne le faisait avant, j'apprends de nouveaux sortilèges. Puis Harry Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, déclarant qu'il cherchait quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi. Puis il part, on est appelés dans la Grande Salle, ils savent qu'il est là, il ne se cache pas.

J'aimerais être aussi courageux que lui.

La guerre éclate, les cadavres sont partout, le sol est couvert du sang d'amis, d'ennemis, d'inconnus... c'est l'horreur. Je me bat comme je peux, j'aide comme je peux, mais je reste toujours dans l'ombre. Ne croyez pas que je me cache, non. C'est juste qu'ils ne me voient pas, qu'ils ne font pas attention à moi. Mais qui verrait quoi que ce soit dans un tel désordre, dans cette catastrophe non naturelle appelé "guerre"?

Puis les Mangemorts partent. Nous nous occupons des corps, ainsi que des blessés. La Grande Salle ressemble plus à une morgue qu'autre chose. Partout des gens pleurent les pertes: enfants, parents, amis, proches, amants.

Puis je vois le Survivant partir dehors, seul. Je sent l'inquiétude monter en moi. Il ne va quand même pas dans la forêt interdite, là où Voldemort l'attend ? Serait-il devenus fou? Mû par un instinct que je ne me connaissais pas, je pris la décision de le suivre, silencieusement. Je le vit entrer, avec horreur, dans la forêt. Je savait que je ne devait pas l'arrêter. C'était son choix, il devait l'assumer entièrement. Mais il ne devait pas mourir seul au milieux d'une forêt lugubre sans personne pour raconter son histoire. Mon côté Pouffsoufle me perdra bien un jour, ce jour est d'ailleurs peut être venu. Je le vois enfin, Voldemort. Et la première pensé que j'ai est celle-ci :

« Ce truc est vraiment le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Oui, pauvre petite chose que je suis, je m'était imaginé que, vu qu'il avait amené toute une partie de la population sorcière à le suivre, il serais séduisant, qu'il dégagerait un charisme magnétique. Eh bien je ne me suis jamais plus trompé qu'à cet instant ! C'est pas humain d'être aussi laid... En fait je suis pas sur qu'il est humain... Bouaf pas grave, ça reviens au même. Il est moche, horrible, laid. En vrai il est d'une laideur infinie, je vais en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter et Voldemort discutaient plus ou moins cordialement, ils parlaient de la mort prochaine du premier. Ce que je n'avais pas prévus, c'est que la mère Malfoy me vois. Elle me regardait, les yeux rond, demandant silencieusement ce que je faisait ici. Je ne pus que répondre par un haussement d'épaule. Puis je la vis reporter son attention sur la discussion. Je vis un flash vert, puis le Survivant tomber au sol, inerte. Madame Malfoy dû aller voir s'il était mort, sa réponse fût positive.

Le Survivant n'était plus.

Cela me mit un coup au cœur, lorsque je vit le grand Hagrid, tellement doux et gentils, pleurer. Et le rire du sadique s'élevait dans l'air, redoublant la tristesse du demi-géant. Hagrid dû porter le corps inerte dans ses bras.

Les Mangemorts et leur maître on quitté la forêt, j'en sort également peut après. J'arrive à Poudlard avant eux, ils paradent.

Il arrive, et fait sont petit discours de recrutement. Neville parle, on découvre à ce moment là la raison pour la quelle le choixpeau l'a mis à Gryffondor. Puis le Survivant anciennement mort se réveille. Les combats recommencent. A la fin, le Lord noir et l'Élu sont face à face, ils se combattent...

Personne ne le voit, personne ne voit ce Mangemort qui va attaquer le Survivant par derrière. Alors que moi oui. Le sort entre les deux va bientôt se terminer, Potter va gagner, il ne faut pas qu'il meurt alors qu'il va enfin pouvoir avoir une vie normale, où il seras enfin aimé en tant que Harry, juste Harry. Il le mérite.

Alors le sort se finit et l'autre commence sont incantation, je me jette sur le rayon vert avant que qui que ce soit ai pus réagir. Je me jette dessus, laissant ma vie de côté, pour celle d'un autre. Pour celui qui le mérite plus que qui que ce soit d'autre. J'entends un hurlement de rage, l'autre tombe, presque en même temps que moi. Puis le noir ce fait, c'est la fin.

Une semaine plus tard, on découvrit enfin l'identité de cet inconnus qui avait sauvé le Héro, à la dernière minute. Son enterrement fût sobre, presque personne ne le connaissait. Quand Narcissa Malfoy vint parler à Harry, et qu'elle lui dit avoir vu cet enfant dans la forêt, quand il se faisait tuer, personne ne compris pourquoi il n'était pas intervenus plus tôt. Mais encore une fois, cette femme annonça une vérité qui fis un choc à tous, de part la justesse du résonnement d'un enfant, un résonnement que seul un adulte aurait dû avoir. Il était là pour la dernière heure d'un Héro qui avait fait son choix, il respectait le choix fait. Mais que s'il s'était sacrifié la seconde fois, c'est parce qu'il voulait donner la chance à Harry de vivre.

Une stèle plus grande fût alors installé, une avec un ange qui pleurait, mais regardait avec bienveillance autour de lui. Sur cette stèle était gravé quelque mots.

« _Sauveur des Héro,_ _Knight Wenhliziyo_

 _Nous ne vous oublierons plus._ »

* * *

Petit mot de la fin? Pourquoi pas... J'espère que ça vous a plus, si jamais vous avez des remarques vous pouvez me les faire parvenir par les moyens habituelle...

Plus intéressent maintenant! Le nom du personnage principale peu vous semblez étrange. En effet j'ai fait traduire par google des mots choisis soigneusement par ma personne. Ainsi "Knight" signifie "Chevalier" en anglais, et "Wenhliziyo" signifie "de cœur" en zoulou. Le zoulou étant une langue extrêmement rependue en Afrique australe. Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour moi!


	2. Carte folle deviendra reine

Bonjour, bonsoir gente damoiselles et gente damoiseaux! J'ai le privilège de vous présenter, sous vos yeux ébahis, un nouvel OS! ... J'en fais trop là non? Peu importe... De toute façon, je tiens à remercier Soyann pour son commentaire fort appréciable et qui a sut fort bien capter ce que j'ai tenté (avec succès semble-t-il) de transmettre. Ce qui rajoute un peu de pressions pour la suite... N'est-il pas?

* * *

 _Carte folle deviendra reine._

Alice a la chance d'aller dans un pays aussi merveilleux que dangereux.

Un chapelier fou accro au thé, un lapin, un lièvre, des jumeaux, ainsi que la reine rouge menant sa dictature sans voir que, dans l'ombre, la rebellions allait attaquer. Cet univers me fais penser au miens. Jusqu'à mes onze ans j'ai vécu une vie normale, puis j'ai été propulsée dans un monde où les lois de la gravité n'ont que peu d'importance, où les mythes et les légendes deviennent bien plus que cela.

J'ai rencontré un fou, accro au citron, que ce soit du thé ou des bonbons. Des jumeaux un peu fou, eux aussi, mais tellement amusants. J'ai aussi rencontré la reine rouge, qui elle, est un psychopathe prônant la supériorité des sang pur, il ne tranche pas les têtes mais c'est presque la même chose. Mais contrairement à Alice, qui est l'acteur principale, je ne suis qu'une inconnus parmi tant d'autres. Non, ce serait plus Harry Potter qui représenterait le mieux Alice.

Forcé de faire des choses qu'il ne souhaite pourtant pas faire, combattant la reine rouge avec acharnement, le tout avec l'aide du chapelier fou, du lièvre et du lapin. Oui Alice existe pour de vrai, mais ça, je suis la seule à le voir, car tout comme elle, il semblerais que je confonde rêve et réalité. Blessant inconsciemment les autres, tout autour de moi.

C'est la raison pour la quelle j'étais souvent seule, la raison pour la quelle je me cachait de plus en plus dans les rêves. Parfois terrifiants, parfois merveilleux. Je me perdais de plus en plus dans mes rêves, je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre le monde d'Alice, et le miens. Mais ils étaient si semblable alors existait-il réellement quelque différence que ce soit, qui veille la peine d'être noté?

Personne ne me voyait sombrer dans la folie, dans ma douce folie. Mais eux ne l'étaient-ils pas également? A vivre sans surprise au près de tableau pensants, et de fantômes lévitant au grès de leur mortelles pensées. Vivre ainsi entouré, cela ne les auraient-ils pas fait paraître fou pour tout moldus sains d'esprit?

Je n'était qu'une carte parmi tant d'autres. Le chapelier ne voulait prendre le thé qu'avec Alice, le lièvre et le lapin, pas avec de simple cartes qu'il regardait à peine. Il y en avait d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, de ces cartes insignifiante tel que moi. Mais cela n'importe que trop peu pour ceux qui ne nous considère que comme des pions, tellement remplaçable. Mais Alice est irremplaçable, alors tout le monde veille sur elle. Attendant qu'elle joue le rôle que ce monde fou lui a attribué.

Alors Alice affronte enfin la reine rouge. Et une carte insignifiante devint le Sauveur d'Héro. Ce n'était plus une simple carte, la carte devint le chevalier d'Alice, un personnage qui était alors encore inconnu. La seule différence entre le Survivant et Alice, c'est que cette dernière fini par se réveiller. Lui est devenus une partie intégrante de ce pays des Merveilles.

Et moi ? Dites-vous. Moi je ne suis qu'une carte qui à été jugée à la folie depuis longtemps, et qui vient de se faire emprisonnée dans l'optique de se faire soigner. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent me sortir de mon monde ? Pour cela il aurait fallut le faire bien plus tôt. Quand j'avais encore espoirs de devenir Alice. Mais ce rôle est déjà pris par un autre, les autre rôles également, mais je pense savoir quel rôle je vais prendre. Ce serais fou ! Ce serais comme ce qu'ils disent de moi… Ce serais dangereux, mais excitant au-delà des mots. Ce rôle me conviendrais parfaitement. Si je prend ce rôle, ils découvrirons ma véritable folie, celle qui me conduira à ma fin. Mais aussi celle qui les conduira à leur fin. Un rôle qui fais trembler les plus jeunes, un rôle dont personne, si tant est qu'ils sont sains, ne voudrait. Je vais prendre ce rôle, le faire s'encrer sur ma peau, au plus profond de ma chaire. Je vais devenir la reine Rouge. Et je ne resterais pas qu'une carte invisible.

* * *

Décidément je ne sais jamais quoi mettre ici. Mais ne rien mettre ne me convient pas. C'est bien pour cette raison que je suis en train de parler pour ne rien dire... Mais au moins ainsi vous apprendrez à mieux connaitre ma petite personne! Si tout du moins ça vous intéresses évidemment... Vous aurez donc le loisir de me lire élucubré sur tout et rien... Sans doute est-ce une mauvaise idée en fin de compte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse le loisir de me laisser un commentaire,vous pourrez y mettre tout ce que vous voulez, bien entendus, mais si ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec ce que je viens de vous proposez ce serais encore mieux. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et je vous fais plein de bisous baveux.


	3. Ingénieuse folie

Je vous présente la suite des folle aventure de la carte folle! En espèrent que lire ceci vous procureras ne serais-ce qu'un peu de plaisir, de distraction. Je ne puis que le souhaiter et espère des retours. Je ne sais que dire de plus, alors vous souhaites de passé un aussi bon moment que possible

* * *

 ** _Ingénieuse folie._**

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais une personne comme elle, je n'aurais pas cru cette personne. Surtout pas sachant que j'allais finir ici. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait pas de vie, les hommes et femmes se parlait à eux-même, ils ne communiquaient pas avec les autres, ils n'avaient plus ni rêves, ni espoir, ni raison, ni esprit. Je savais que j'allais finir comme eux.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'étais enfermé ici quand cela se produit. Je savais qu'au dehors il y avait une guerre, je suis fou pas idiot. Mais il faut croire qu'elle était fini. De plus en plus de personnes arrivaient. La guerre avait détruit leur esprits. Comme tout le monde, au début, ils hurlèrent, puis devinrent plus silencieux que des tombes, ils étaient pris de spasmes musculaire aussi. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui n'avait pas eu cette réaction, non elle, elle avait été silencieuse, sans aucun spasme, dès le début.

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'avait pas l'air folle. Tout le monde le pensait, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas drogué aux médicaments, que nous étions forcé de prendre chaque jours. Mais nous avions sans aucuns doutes tord.

Lord d'un repas du midi, je ne saurais vous dire le jour, le mois ou l'année, la notion du temps m'avait été retirée, je suivais seulement le rythme des heures des repas et des médicaments. Cependant, lors d'un repas du midi, elle leva sa fourchette en l'air et déclarât ceci.

« Vous, simples cartes, enfermés ici car considérés différent. Rebellez-vous, moi, votre reine, je saurais vous guider à travers ceux qui se croient supérieur. Alice, le lapin et le lièvre, je vais tous leur couper la tête. Rejoignez moi ! »

Elle avait ensuite été mise en isolement durant quelques jours, histoire de lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Puis, quand elle est revenu, elle à commencé à parler aux autres. Leur parlant de ses rêves de ses espoirs d'avenir. Voulant les recruter pour, selon elle, construire un château depuis le quel elle régnera tout en nous protégeant. Elle nous proposait l'évasions de cette prison. Elle nous promettait la mort de ces gens qui nous forçait à prendre des médicaments, alors que nous n'en voulions pas. La plus grande majorité avait adopté un point de vue convergent au sien. D'autres ne comprenait pas un traître mots de ce qu'elle disait, de ses discours « révolutionnaire », d'autres encore l'ignorait. Pensant qu'elle plaisantait, qu'elle faisait une crise. Au début je faisait partis de cette dernière catégorie, ce n'était qu'une folle parmi d'autres fous. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je doutais. Les médicomages ne faisaient plus rien pour l'arrêter, ceci suite à la demande de sa psychomage. Ce fut là, leur erreur.

Ce fut lors d'un autre repas du midi, à croire qu'elle voulait ne pas me laisser manger en paix, que la suite se déclenchât. Elle et d'autres prirent leur couverts, et attaquèrent gardes et médicomages, sans distinction. Eux avaient leur baguette, mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre la folie à l'état pur ?

Je me disait qu'au moins cela me faisait une distraction, un spectacle durant mon repas peut appétissant. Je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi j'étais interné ? J'aurais peut être dus, vous ne me prendriez pas pour un étrange personnage qui s'ennuie de la vie, si je vous l'avais dit. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un pervers narcissique, manipulateur ou, plus simplement, un psychopathe, faut-il encore connaître le véritable sens de ces mots, pour cela je vous conseille un dictionnaire. On pourrait décrire cela par le fais que je ne ressent ni émotion, ni sentiments. Ce qui est considéré comme un problème dans la société actuelle... Alors que le sang gicle et que des cris tels que : « Couper leur la tête ! » fusent autour de moi. Je continus de manger la bouillie infâme et grisâtre qu'ils servent ici. C'est seulement lorsque le cris de victoire de cette fille me parvient aux oreilles, je vous rappelle que je suis drogué aux médicaments à ce moment là, que mon cerveau a le déclic de regarder autour de lui pour voir que tous viennent de s'échapper. Et une question importante me vient à l'esprit.

« Je les suis, et cour le risque de me faire tuer ou enfermer dans une vrai prison, où alors je reste ici, et je suis totalement bouleversé par ce que je viens de voir. Dans ce dernier cas j'ai un risque de retour à la case départ, ou alors remise en liberté conditionnel car comportement normal. Ou encore je joue le mec drogué au médicament que je suis, et donc, au final, retour à la case départ ? »  
La réponse me vient vite. Du coups, alors que j'entends les aurors arriver, je me cache vite sous une table et adopte une expression apeuré et choqué. Un peu plus loin j'entends les aurors exprimer leur dégoûts et leur choque face à ce massacre. Ils viennent enfin dans la cantine, là où tout à commencé, c'est pire que les autres endroit, au vu de leur mines encore plus horrifié.

« -Il y a quelqu'un la bas ! »

Tiens, ils m'ont vu et viennent vers moi, puis se baissent, et là, Surprise. Le Survivant en chair et en os ! Venus rien que pour moi, c'est trop d'honneur !

« -Tu vas bien ? Me demandât-il de son air inquiet.  
-Elle voulait partir, depuis longtemps. Elle avait tous prévu. Elle disait être la reine rouge, la reine de cœur. Elle disait vouloir vengé la personne qui lui précédait, en tuant Alice. Elle avait l'air normale, et puis elle à changé. Elle veut tuer Alice. »

Toute la petite troupe d'aurors était autour de moi pour mon petit discours. Ils semblent vraiment perturbés, comme moi je le fais en cet instant sauf que eux le sont réellement. Ils se regardent les uns les autres, ils sont vraiment perturbé, Vive moi ! Le Survivant me demande doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je fasse une crise.

« -Sais-tu qui, selon elle, serait Alice ? »

C'est vrai ça c'est qui, on se demande bien ! Qui a tué un mage noir en puissance y a pas si longtemps ? Rappelez moi j'ai la mémoire courte. Ah ! Mais bien sur suis-je bête, le Survivant ! J'espère que vous aviez compris que j'étais ironique ? Oui, tant mieux !

« -Alice serait une personne, ayant tué, ayant fais chuté, une personne importante, qui aurait voulut apporté des changements. Je pense qu'elle considérait cette personne comme la reine, et Alice comme sont ennemis de toujours, mais je n'en sait pas plus. »

Ils regardent tous en direction du Survivants, et Halleluya mes frères, ils ont compris de qui je parlais.

« -Je vois, nous allons te sortir d'ici, et te mettre dans un hôpital. Pour voir si tu es blessé. D'accord ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête, pour lui montrer que j'avais comprit, mais qu'en plus je ne voulais plus parler. Je sort, ils me mettent une couverture sur les épaules, chose stupide, mais je suis en état de choque donc j'ai le droit à la couverture moche et désagréable à l'extrême. Comme il l'a dit je suis envoyé à l'hôpital, et comme prévus, je ne retourne pas à la case départ. Je suis libre, sans personne qui veut ma mort. Pas comme tous les autres. Ils sont fou, et peu être ne le suis-je pas moins. Mais j'ai été suffisamment lucide et malin pour saisir ma chance. Et je sens que je ne vais pas regretter, après tout, Alice et la nouvelle reine de cœur vont se combattre, que demander de plus ? Un cookie ? Oui sûrement un cookie.

* * *

J'ai décidé qu'il était venus mon moment blablatage inutile que la majorité ne liront sans doute jamais. Quand j'ai écrit cette fin j'avais, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, une grande envie de manger un cookie. Vous connaissez les cookie géant de "La mie câline"? Ba c'est d'un comme ça dont j'avais envie. Autre chose que je ne vous ai sûrement pas dit. Tout ces OS on été écrit par mes soins il y a déjà un bon moment. Cependant avant de les mettre en ligne je modifie légèrement les textes, les expressions. De sorte que ce que vous lisez soit au plus proche de comment je vois la chose. Aussi que la lecture soit la plus agréable possible. Ce denier point est important car, je l'ai constaté plus d'une fois: Si une histoire est bonne mais mal écrite, alors peu la lirons en entière. Ce qui est tout de même dommage. Car l'histoire, l'idée, seras géniale, mais personne ne pourra en profiter pleinement. (oui je me jette des fleurs)

Sur ce dernier point, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.


End file.
